


Está perdido por siempre

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Choices, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Future Character Death, Kidnapping, Lucas choices, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Lucas se da cuenta de que debe acabar.





	Está perdido por siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, les he traído un fic con un poco de angustia y en la perspectiva de amor en Lucas.

Él está enamorado del dolor, el odio y el rechazo pero esas palabras son los adjetivos perfectos para definir su "relación" con su cautivo, Clancy Javis y su encanto natural para enamorarlo con sus insultos, contradictorio como era podría jurar que era el atractivo más extraño que había encontrado en una posible pareja o posiblemente solo serían los efectos secundarios del poco contacto humano que había tenido en estos años.

“¿Cómo estás, dormilón?” Cuestiona al hombre que está encadenado a la cama, ve los vestigios del despertar en los ojos del hombre mayor y se acerca para retirar los mechones de cabello ondulado del rostro frío e inexpresivo frente a él.

Clancy como ya es costumbre no contesta nada y solo bosteza antes de mirar a la cadena en su brazo, Lucas hace un rápido movimiento y desata su extremidad, Clancy simplemente se levanta y se dirige al pequeño baño, escucha el agua de la ducha correr y se levanta para encontrar algo de comida para ambos, es una rutina que le gustaría mantener intacta. Clancy sale a los pocos minutos totalmente desnudo y se acerca a la cesta de ropa dudosamente limpia que ambos compartían, su cabello húmedo cae sobre sus ojos mientras se seca con una de las múltiples toallas recolectadas por Lucas alrededor de los años, muchas tienen numerosos agujeros y manchas que nunca desaparecerán, Lucas se atreve a dar un vistazo mientras el hombre se seca y ver como envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cabello largo le provoca una sonrisa, Clancy se da la vuelta y centra su atención en el Baker que continúa mirándole descaradamente pero no le importa lo suficiente como para hacer nada al respecto y simplemente termina de vestirse, aún algunas gotas de agua caen de su pelo húmedo cuando regresa a la cama y se sienta esperando sus alimentos.

Lucas no puede evitar enviar toda su atención ahora al cuello de su cautivo. La bomba atada a su cuello es una buena persuasión para que se quede a su lado, Lucas sabe que no es una solución permanente pero puede aceptarla por el momento.

“¿Pollo o pasta?” Pregunta Lucas mientras busca en el pequeño congelador de la habitación, esperando una respuesta esperanzado, han pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que Javis hablo con él y en parte su piel pica con nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de que no vuelva a oírlo más.

“Lo que quieras” Escuchar la corta respuesta de esa voz agrietada por la falta de uso es como una bendición y no puede contener el gemido de satisfacción que escapa de sus labios.

Cuando termina de calentar todo en el microondas se sienta con Clancy en la cama, ambos en lados opuestos y totalmente alejados, como debería ser o como siempre debió haber sido. Lucas mira al hombre que come tranquilamente e ignora su presencia.

“¿Quieres algo de beber?” Cuestiona con la esperanza de volver a escucharlo.

“Supongo” Responde vagamente.

Lucas se levanta más rápido de lo que debería haberlo hecho porque provoca un ligero sobresalto en el otro y demuestra su entusiasmo al respecto. Se maldice antes de continuar con lo que hacía.

* * *

 

A Lucas le gusta cuando Clancy duerme profundamente, esos días cuando ni la música o el sonido del teclado de su laptop parecen tener efecto en él. El joven se acerca y empieza a besar el cuello del hombre, besa su rostro y termina en su boca, aunque la falta de resistencia no es atractiva para él, la expresión facial de Clancy al dormir es hermosa y creé que es la cara más acertada a lo que representaría la cara de Clancy al corresponder a sus sentimientos, muchas veces se ha imaginado cómo sería la expresión en el rostro de Clancy si estuviera enamorado de él y aceptara sus sentimientos, si por alguna razón él lo amara también y ellos fueran felices juntos.

Se pregunta a menudo como es la sonrisa de Clancy, su verdadera sonrisa y el sonido de su voz al reír o estar feliz, lo que le gusta o lo que le disgusta aunque de eso último tiene algunas ideas, él por ejemplo.

Trata de disfrutar del momento mientras continúa besando la piel a su alcance, gozando de la sensación de su boca ansiosa sobre algo prohibido y saciando esa triste necesidad de contacto humano que necesita desesperadamente pero solo este hombre que lo odia y rechaza puede llenar.

“Soy patético” Susurra sentándose sobre la cama y llevando ambas manos a la cara “No puedo seguir haciendo esto para siempre” Y repentinamente esa idea que estaba tratando de descartar regresa a su cabeza, **_Mátalo._**

Se acuesta en la cama y mira hacia el hombre dormido, murmura maldiciones al aire y decide rendirse por un segundo a esos deseos amorosos que oculta. Se siente extrañamente bien estar recostado del pecho de Clancy, Lucas todavía no logra comprenderlo pero cierra sus ojos para relajarse con la sensación de calor que genera en él el subir y bajar de las respiraciones constantes. Es tristemente un susurro recurrente en su mente que le recuerda como todo va a acabar y si estaba buscando dolor, lo iba a conseguir.

“Las cosas no suceden porque si” Murmura para sí mismo y abre sus ojos, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo inerte del otro hombre, ahora su cara está contra el cuello y la barba descuidada pica en su piel pero de una forma extrañamente maravillosa.

“¿Tú me amas de la misma forma que yo te amo a ti?” Pregunta en voz baja mientras da un beso fugaz en el cuello del camarógrafo “Si, pensar en que eso es cierto me hace más feliz que otras posibilidades” Se contesta a sí mismo al acurrucarse y abrazarse más fuerte al cuerpo cálido.

Nota como la respiración de Clancy se engancha por un momento pero luego regresa a un ritmo normal, supone que debe haber despertado.

“No quiero tus respuestas, con las mentiras estaré bien” Dice y la respiración de Clancy vuelve a alterarse “¿Tú?... ¿Me regalarías un beso?” Se atreve a preguntar por primera vez, nunca los pedía y solo los tomaba cuando Clancy dormía, evitaba más problemas para él y se ahorraba el sufrimiento a sí mismo.

“No” Responde secamente y el corazón de Lucas se agita adolorido ante el esperado rechazo “No a ambas preguntas” Finalmente dice, Lucas no quiere abrir los ojos y ver cómo la pequeña fantasía se desmorona.

“Gracias, realmente necesitaba eso” Admite con la voz algo distorsionada.

Lucas se da cuenta desgraciadamente de que debía matarlo y triste como parece, hay una furia inesperada al darse cuenta de las emociones contradictorias que provoca el camarógrafo en su pecho aún después del rechazo, Lucas se continúa preguntando porqué solo seguía habiendo amor en lugar de odio en su corazón.

Clancy Javis no era una espina fácil de sacar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esto es lo que pasa cuando vas en un viaje largo en auto, escuchando música triste y decides escribir.
> 
> Mi Tumblr: https://rainbowrandom.tumblr.com/


End file.
